tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Hip-1950s as "Cody" (Camp Drama)
14:32 Hip-1950s 4baec5fd@gateway/web/freenode/ip.75.174.197.253 has joined #underestimate 14:33 <@OstrichRyan> Hi, Hip-1950s. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 14:33 Hi my name is Hip-1950s, I am auditioning for Cody and Katie on Camp Drama 14:33 <@OstrichRyan> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Cody, and then you can audition for Katie right after. 14:34 ok c: 14:34 <@OstrichRyan> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 14:34 my cody audition tape and confessional is the first one http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hip-1950s/Camp_Drama_Audition_N_Confessional 14:34 and ok 14:34 <@OstrichRyan> Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 14:35 <@OstrichRyan> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 14:35 6 14:35 <@OstrichRyan> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 14:35 9 14:36 <@OstrichRyan> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:36 No 14:36 <@OstrichRyan> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. c: 14:36 <@OstrichRyan> You're doing great so far. 14:36 ok c: 14:37 <@OstrichRyan> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 14:37 thank you c: 14:37 Yes, if he can get one 14:37 <@OstrichRyan> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 14:37 no 14:38 <@OstrichRyan> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 14:39 those are very hard for me to understand on those definitions, i think hero would be his 14:39 <@OstrichRyan> Sure. I'll briefly summarize them for you. 14:39 ok thank you! c: 14:39 <@OstrichRyan> Protagonists are the main characters. On this wiki, we typically define protagonists as the nice ones. 14:40 <@OstrichRyan> An anti-hero is sort of mixed, usually neither particular one. 14:40 <@OstrichRyan> And antagonists are the opposition; on this wiki, they're the "villains", so to speak. c: 14:40 <@SirKyroo> So, a good example of a protagonist is Owen. 14:40 <@SirKyroo> And Duncan for Anti-Hero. 14:40 <@OstrichRyan> No, not really. 14:41 id say hes mostly Protagonists c: 14:41 <@SirKyroo> AnD Heather for antagonist. 14:41 <@SirKyroo> *And 14:41 <@OstrichRyan> Alright, great. c: 14:41 <@SirKyroo> Yes. @TDIFan 14:41 <@OstrichRyan> Alright. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 14:41 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Hip-1950s/Camp_Drama_Audition_N_Confessional here c: 14:42 <@OstrichRyan> Sweet. 14:42 <@OstrichRyan> One sec; we're getting our actor to join. :D 14:42 Okay! :D 14:42 <@OstrichRyan> In the meantime, change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 14:42 Hip-1950s has changed nick to Cody7 14:42 Beth- 9361a026@gateway/web/freenode/ip.147.97.160.38 has joined #underestimate 14:43 <@OstrichRyan> Your partner is Beth. You can start now. c: 14:43 hi my names cody who are you 14:43 *walks back from a trashcan and sees Cody* :-O 14:43 I 14:43 I'm Beth! ^^ 14:44 *looks at beth with a smile* Nice to meet you beth! 14:44 Nice to meet you, too! :D *spits while talking a bit on Cody* 14:45 Ohh... Sorry. :/ 14:45 *starts to get creeped out* oh... Its ok, really... haha... 14:45 Is it reeeeeally okay? :3 14:46 well if you learn to say not spray it. c: 14:46 :-/ *frowns... but then blushes* Okay. c: 14:46 Sooo... What's happening right now? 14:47 Well... *looks down to see sharks in the water, with fright* i think chris has us planned to jump off this cliff into that hoop 14:48 *looks down and gulps* Uhh... They... They look hungry. :s 14:48 yeah... *gulbs as well* im really not a great swimmer 14:49 they look like their ready to eat me and tear me limb from limb 14:49 *shakes* 14:49 Oh... :c Well, uhh... that means you should go first, then! You know, face your fear... get it over with! Yeah? :3 14:50 haha no no... ladies first. *smiles with fear* 14:50 <@OstrichRyan> We'll end the scene here. 14:50 <@OstrichRyan> Your second character is Katie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions